


Fifty Five

by agoodwoman



Series: Instinct Over Reason [9]
Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 2015, on set of the X-Files Revival. David Duchovny turns 55.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Five

There was a soft knock on his dressing room door as he stood at the vanity, looking at his reflection. Was he really fifty-five? He didn’t look like his father did when he had turned fifty-five; his father looked more wrinkled, worn down and hurt by life’s hurdles. David felt he had overcome them. Every obstacle, embarrassment and downfall was in print or online and he could find it within a few key strokes.  
  
He told himself two years ago he was going to be different, he was going to have more gratitude. He ran his hands down the muscles of his chest under the dark blue shirt and to his jeans. If he wasn’t being grateful enough, in the day of social media, he would know it. At least he could set a good example for his children on how to behave now. Accept things in your past you’re ashamed of, own them and move on.  
  
The knock persisted.  
  
“Yeah, come in!” he called, taking one last look in the mirror.  
  
“Hello?”

A blonde head peeked into the room. There she was in a dark blue dress that brought out the coolness of her eyes. David hadn’t changed yet into costume either. They had press arriving soon and they wanted them interviewed as David and Gillian, not dressed as Mulder and Scully. Chris wanted nothing given away as it was on their first press studio visit and she was happy to have a break from that wig.  
  
“Hey,” he said softly. He noticed her fidgeting with her fingers and acting nervous. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine,” she responded automatically and they shared a brief smile of amusement. “I haven’t seen you yet and I wanted to wish you happy birthday.”  
  
“It’s still early,” he said, checking his watch. They only arrived to the studio an hour ago, separately as per her request.  
  
David ran a hand through the salt and pepper hair on the side of his head and gestured for her to come in further into the room. They sat on the couch against the wall with little space between them and she picked up his hand and held it between hers.  
  
“Are you feeling all right?” she asked tenderly.  
  
David felt caught off guard, his eyebrows darting up in surprise. “Sure!”  
  
She held his large hand in hers, studying the lines on his palm and he felt a sense of dread come over him.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked again.  
  
He couldn’t have a problem with something he had done, could she? They had been spending some time together since they arrived in Vancouver but not as much as he would like. He had expressed that to her recently and she had shared her reluctance to overdo it with one another.  
  
Whatever they were doing didn’t have a label on it; what kind of a label do you put on someone who you think of as a great love but you tell everyone else they’re just your friend?  
  
Don’t get him wrong, he was happy with their progress this year however he could admit he wanted more. He told her as much in New York City earlier that year.

Her behaviour was giving him the impression something terrible was coming.  
  
“I don't know how to tell you this... I better just come out and say it," she began. David's heart sunk. Nothing between them ever got this heavy. Whatever she was about to say was probably bad.

"I can’t tweet you,” she said, a smile breaking out over her face and his worried expression turned to relief.

"Are you fucking kidding?" He chuffed with relief and they shared a laugh at her mischievousness.

“Stephanie told me there was some weird stuff sent already and it just would fuel the fire. And not in the way that usually makes me laugh," she explained.  
  
David shifted on the couch. "Well... All kidding aside... I'm relieved that's it."  
  
“What do you mean?” she said in concernment as he wrapped his arms around her, her head tucking under his chin. Her eyes closed briefly at the feeling of safety she felt being embraced by him.

This was nice.  
  
“I thought you were coming in here to... I just thought you were going to tell me...”  
  
“On your birthday?” she asked, pulling away from him and giving her best disapproving look. “David.”  
  
“I don’t know!” he cried, standing up. “You didn’t seem that thrilled with me when I told you I was going to LA for the weekend.”  
  
“I wouldn’t stop..." Her hand gestured between them. "Over that,” she said simply and he nodded, not entirely convinced. “I told you I understood. Have a little more faith in me, please.”  
  
She crossed the room to where he was and took her hands in his. He was looking around, not at her. Gently, she turned his face with the flat of her hand against his cheek and she looked up into his hazel eyes.  
  
“I love you,” she reminded him with a smile and he took her hand and kissed the palm of her small hand. “I mean it.”  
  
“I know,” he sighed. She waited for a beat and he nodded. “I love you too.”  
  
She smiled sadly up at him and he kissed her solidly on her mouth. She wished she could give him more of her heart but she wasn’t sure she had more than what she already gave him.  
  
“We’re getting better at saying that,” she noted, when their lips parted.  
  
“You aren’t running screaming from my trailer yet,” he said, remembering last time how he asked for more and she kindly but solidly broke his heart, just a little.

Maybe when she said I love you, as much as she meant it, it meant less to her than it did to him. He couldn't give her everything before and now she was the one holding back. Twenty years later and they still couldn't get it right.  
  
“What part of what we’re doing isn’t working for you?” she asked gently. “We see each other in the off hours, we’re working together until the end of the month...”  
  
“Gillian, it’s the after part I don’t like,” he said. “Not talking to you for three weeks because you get busy. Not seeing you for two months then picking up where we left off. I know it’s uncomplicated and easy for you but I want something more stable. I’m fifty fucking five.”

“You’re old!” she cried with an impish smile.

“I feel old today,” he said somewhat solemnly.  
  
“You want to follow me to Belfast while I’m working in October? Do you want to come to India and stay in a hotel while I shoot a movie?” she asked, challengingly. Before he could respond, “No, you don’t and I don’t want to follow you around either.”  
  
“I’m shooting in LA,” he replied, stating a fact they both knew she was aware of.  
  
“I know what your upcoming schedule is like and you know what mine is like. Neither of us can follow the other around. I told you I would come to LA if and when I can. We said we would meet in New York.”  
  
David let out a long breath through his nose and looked up toward the ceiling. “This really sucks.”  
  
“It doesn’t,” she said, putting a hand on his face for him to look down at her. “Are you unhappy?”  
  
David shook his head. “No. I feel happier than I have in a long time... Mostly."  
  
“Then shut up,” she said with a smile and brought his mouth down to hers.  
  
She pulled his body flush against hers and she deepened the kiss. He moaned as her tongue slid against his and she moved one hand down to his backside, giving it a small squeeze.

He pulled away and looked down at her. "What are you doing?"

"You saw me two nights ago. Did you forget?" She teased.

"In here?" He asked, looking around.

Dressing room or trailer sex wasn’t completely beyond them in their younger years. Both of them were prone to risky places, bathroom floors and or darkened back seats of cars in crowded parking lots but they had yet to have such a dalliance since coming back to Vancouver. They were supposed to be older and wiser.

"I locked the door," she said with a crook of her eyebrow.

On more than one occasion, an unlocked door created somewhat embarrassing “caught in the act” situations they both had to endure. At least she learned from that.

She walked him back toward the couch and pushed him to sit down.

“Seriously?” he asked as he landed on the soft leather seat.

She reached up under the A-line of her dress and pulled her underwear down her slender legs, letting the lavender lace panties fall on the floor. She stepped out of them, keeping her tan wedge heels on.

“I don’t want to keep asking you because I really don’t want you to change your mind but are you fucking serious?” he asked, undoing the waist on his jeans and sliding them down.

A playful smile was her only answer as knelt down in front of him and his eyes widened.

He was hard in her hand and she gave him a few experimental strokes before wrapping her lips around the head of his dick. He covered his face with both his hands, trying to muffle the sound of his moans but realized the visual of what she was doing was half the enjoyment.

”You are really good at this,” he sighed as her mouth sunk further onto him.

”Hmmmmm,” she hummed and he groaned as he gently put one hand on her shoulder.

She swirled her tongue around head and then moved it down his shaft before following with her lips, up and down, repeating the action a few times. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder, taking him all the way into the back of her throat before bobbing her head back up.

It didn’t take long before he was asking her to stop and she looked up at him from the floor, running her tongue along her plump lips. “What?”

“God, come here,” he pleaded and she climbed on his lap, placing her knees carefully beside his waist. David pulled the skirt up her waist and put two large hands on the smooth skin of the globes of her ass. The cool leather against his naked backside was contradictory to the warmth of her body on top of his.

They kissed, their mouths exchanging breath and air while she pulled the silver zipper on the front of her dress down slowly.

David opened his eyes and looked down to the zipper making its way down the bodice of her dress. “This is a really great way to say happy birthday.”

She giggled before she captured his mouth again with hers and positioned her wetness above his cock. He was hard and she was ready to take him into her body. She teased as she rubbed herself against the head of his dick and she smiled as her teeth nipped at his lips.

“Woman,” he growled and pulled her down onto him.

She threw her head back and cried out, David putting his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

“Shhhh!” he whispered and kissed her again. They didn’t move, allowing her body to adjust to the invasion.

Her tight walls relaxed a little and she sunk down further onto him, burying him to the hilt inside of her.

A small moan escaped her lips as she moved up and down, her body growing with excitement to feel him so deeply inside. She let out a few short breaths and her cheeks began to flush. David made his idle hands busy and pulled the zipper on her dress all the way down to where it stopped at her waist. He reached behind her in the dress and undid the clasp on her bra. She made use of the freedom and pulled her arms out of the dress and bra at once, tossing the undergarment to the other end of the couch. He had a flashback to New York, after the Upfronts when he had her on his couch. David stilled her and pivoted her toward the seat cushions of the couch. He laid her down before penetrating her again and she moaned loudly.

“Are you trying advertise?” he asked as he pulled her dress up higher around her waist. Why the hell did it have so many under-layers?

“I’ll just tell them we were watching porn,” she smirked.

He stopped his hands and shook his head disapprovingly at her. “You’re trouble.”

He moved them a little more so he had one foot on the floor and the other behind him on the couch. She couldn’t imagine this was comfortable for him but he wasn’t complaining.

Suddenly he pulled out of her and pivoted her body so her feet were on the floor. He knelt on the carpeted ground, his pants now only hanging on one ankle and lowered his head. He kissed her sex, playing with her lips with his mouth and teeth, rubbing his tongue back and forth across her clitoris. The excitement built before he straightened up and pushed into her again. Their size difference, his strength and the recent yoga she had been doing, she found her knees were up near her face and her feet were over his shoulders.

“Never stop doing yoga,” he grunted.

“That’s really good,” she breathed at the new depth and he groaned in agreement. She moved her hand down to where they were joined and began to play with the bundle of nerves at her center as he moved in and out of her. “Oh my god! David! Oh my god!”

He took her squealing in delight as encouragement and he continued to thrust in and out of her. “Good?”

“Really.... Fucking.... Good....” she breathed as she neared her climax. “Oh my god! Don’t stop!”

His body moved above hers as she dragged her nails from her free hand down his back. He moved his mouth to her breast and suckled at her coral nipples. Her middle finger moved across her bundle of nerves and her body found it’s peak as she clamped down on him during her climax.

Heavy breathing, the slap of his thighs against her backside and her hitched breath as she came until he grunted and emptied himself inside of her, the release of his own orgasm shooting out of him like a canon ball.

His body dropped on top of hers and he breathed heavily as he tried to come back to himself. She kissed his face tenderly and continued moving her hands up and down his back.

“Ugh,” he grunted and cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” she said tenderly and he pushed up a little to look at her in the eye. “I had a good time.”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever heard you make that noise before,” he commented with a grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said trying to hide a smile.

She did however part of her wanted to hold that back. He had been party to her squealing in delight.

“Gillian, you squealed,” he said with a straight face and they laughed.

He pulled out of her and she groaned in disappointment. Carefully, she made her way to the bathroom, her dress still bunched around her waist.

“That’s a good look for you,” he called to her as she cleaned herself up.

“Think Chris would mind if we did any press like this?” she asked, gesturing to his exposed penis.

David glanced down and quite ungracefully, pulled his boxer briefs and jeans back on. She donned her bra and panties under her dress, carefully pulling the straps of her dress back over the creamy white skin of her shoulders.

“We have a whole day of press, you know,” he said. “I might not be around that much.”

“I’m a big girl, David,” she reminded him.

He smirked down at her and he tapped a finger against his lips.

“No short jokes,” she pouted, reaching out to pinch his side.

A strong arm pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. “I just don’t want you to feel ignored today.”

“Are you worried you’re going to feel ignored?” she asked, worried he was projecting onto her.

“I’m needy,” he quipped and she looked up at him with a grin. “I am.”

“I know. It’s cute most of the time,” she assured him.

He pulled the zipper up on her dress, the tag sticking up straight. "Let's go face the firing squad, shall we?"


End file.
